


Sunshower

by ThunderTeru (AteruMorkov)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fox Spirit!Minhyun, M/M, Not a Tiger!Dongho, Sunshowerfic, This prompt is the most obvious thing, Why didn't this exist before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteruMorkov/pseuds/ThunderTeru
Summary: There is a legend where a fox falls in love with a tiger, and they get married in a sunshower. For 10 years, Hwang Minhyun, a fox spirit, has been determined to find his very own tiger, with no luck. One day, Kang Dongho, a clueless human, blunders into the fox's life, and an unlikely friendship(and maybe more) is born.





	Sunshower

 

 

_'Day 3,674, still no sunshower...'_

 

 

A lonely fox spirit sighs under the shade of a tree. He flips another page of the book he was reading. _'Maybe it really just isn't for me.'_ he ponders sadly.

 

For a little over 10 years, Hang Minhyun has gone to the Han River and settled under the same tree, waiting for the coveted ‘Sunshower’ to come. Yet, his 'lucky spot' ( _'My parents and grandparents and my great-grandparents all got married during a sunshower under this exact tree!'_ , he eagerly thought as he claimed the spot as his own) hasn't produced any results.

 

Everyday, he would sit down and wave "hi" to unsuspecting humans, waiting for even a raindrop or two to fall so he can _finally_ get married.

 

It was Hwang family tradition to start getting married starting at the age of 100. His grandmother did at 103 years old, his father at 112 years old, and his sister(Sujin) at exactly 100 years old( _"How lucky!!"_ he excitedly squealed when she met her husband right on her birthday.)

 

 _I'm already 115 years old. Sujin will start teasing me if I don't get married by the time I'm 120...'_ Minhyun gingerly thought. He really does not want to be in the receiving end of any of THAT, even if his life depended on it.

 

He sighs even louder as he continues to wait through the rest of the day.

 

 

As the last slivers of sunlight start to disappear, he closes his book and tucks it under his ever impeccable coat. He stands up and brushes any grass and dirt on him. "Tomorrow is another day, surely..." he weakly reassures himself as he makes his way back home.

 

 

He doesn't notice the pair of bright brown eyes curiously watching him.

 

* * *

 

_‘Day 3,675, still no sunshower…’_

 

 

The next day, he repeats the entire process of waiting all over again. The day starts the same way as usual, until someone approaches him.

 

"Um. Hi." The person clumsily greeted, with his right arm awkwardly waving.

 

Minhyun blinks.

 

It isn't so rare that a human approaches him, but a male human? The only time that has happened was when a few punks tried to mug him.

 

 _'I'm pretty sure they won't be attempting anything like that ever again, after what I did to them...'_  his mouth forming a small smirk at the memory of the "harmless trick" he played on them.

 

In reality, they are all probably traumatized for life.

 

The stranger was slightly perturbed at the odd face Minhyun was making, but the fox didn’t seem to notice it.

 

Minhyun decides to humor the man currently in front of him. _'He doesn't look like a mugger anyway, what harm will it be?'_ he figured.

 

_'Okay, maybe he looks a little bit like a mugger…’_

 

“Yes?” Minhyun asked politely.

 

The stranger clears his throat. “Look, I don’t wanna sound rude or anything, but…” he trails off.

 

 _'You're not really off to a great start, though.'_ Minhyun thought.“But?” the fox prompted.

 

“Why are you here?” the stranger blurted.

 

He then quickly realized how rude he _did_ sound(and that he was still waving), so he stuffed his right hand back in his pocket and tried again. ”I mean, why are you always just there? Sitting. All alone. I mean, nothing wrong with that, being alone...” he finally finishes lamely.

 

 _‘There IS something wrong with me being alone! I’ve been waiting here alone for 10 years!’_ Minhyun thought bitterly. He wanted to just shoo the human away, but instead he answers as pleasantly as he could.

 

“I’m waiting for a sunshower. I’m waiting for the love of my live to finally arrive so we can both live happily ever after.” His mood lifts just at the thought of that dayhappening.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, imagining all the possibilities.

_'A beautiful wedding, maybe three children, and a pet cat…’_

 

The man’s voice stopped Minhyun’s mind from wandering any further.

 

“That sounds...nice?” the stranger said after a few moments.

 

Minhyun stared at the man. “I... honestly thought you would make fun of me.” he admitted guiltily.

 

The fox shouldn’t have judged the human so quickly. He couldn’t really help it, since every other human he told about it told him it was just a ‘story’, a ‘fantasy’, and ‘something grandmas made up’ and they all actually _laughed_ at him!

 

The stranger looked at him sympathetically. “Look, I don’t really get it, but if you believe that’s what would make you happy and it’s not harming anyone, then I won’t stop you, but…” he trails off again.

 

 _‘Ah, there it is. He’s going to make fun of me now, isn’t he?’_ Minhyun judged once more.

 

“...aren't you going to get a nasty tan waiting out here all the time?” the stranger continued, “Your skin is so nice and smooth, and it would be such a shame if it got all sun damaged and stuff.” The man gestured in the fox’s general direction.

 

The human said it so earnestly that Minhyun felt incredibly awful about judging him again.

 

He also never actually considered the impossibility of him ever getting a tan, and how odd that would seem to mortals.

 

“I use sunblock…?” the fox poorly lied.

 

The stranger made an ‘I must be dumb’ face. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

The lie somehow worked.

 

 _‘Indeed,’_ Minhyun thought, _‘you are dumb.’_

 

The stranger’s mind seemed to have realized another thing. “I haven’t introduced myself yet. Jeez, what’s up with me today.” The human rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “What’s your name? I’m Dongho!”

 

The stranger(now known as Dongho) goes to sit right beside the fox spirit. He flattens the grass and plops down heavily onto it.

 

 _‘This human has a habit of acting without really thinking, doesn’t he? Definitely not one of the brighter ones.’_ Minhyun wished the stranger would just leave him be, but he can’t just tell him to scram either.

 

He is also not sure if he really wanted to tell Dongho his name, but the guy’s big brown eyes somehow convinced him.

 

“My name is Minhyun. It’s nice to meet you, Dongho.” he said with a perfectly practiced smile.

 

Minhyun thought he would get a rough handshake, or even awkward silence, but he wasn’t expecting the brilliant heart-shaped smile from the human. Even the guy’s crinkled eyes somehow seemed so _bright_.

 

“Minhyun?” Dongho’s smile seemed even brighter, if that was even possible. “Your name is as pretty as you are!”

 

Minhyun knew the human probably meant it as nothing else but a mindless compliment, but the fox’s heart fluttered and he felt his ears turn completely red anyway.

 

“I guess I’ll keep you company while you wait. It must be boring just sitting around until it rains, right?” Dongho shifted a few inches closer to the fox, already feeling completely at ease with his new pal.

 

Minhyun thought he would be bothered by the human hovering around him, but instead, he found that he didn’t really mind the new company.

 

In fact, he enjoyed it.

 

 

A lot.

 

* * *

 

_‘Day 3,678, still no sunshower…’_

 

 

It was three days after Minhyun met Dongho when the human decided they should play a few games to kill the time.

 

At first, Minhyun protested( _"Aren't we too old to play such childish games?"_ he said unimpressed after Dongho pulled out 2 carefully folded pieces of paper), but after 3 rounds of _gonggi,_ he figured beating Dongho in games _is_ a fun way to kill time.

 

The human proposed other games, but he was defeated in all of them.

 

Foxes being natural trickster might have something to do with it.

 

Dongho persevering in every game is an admirable trait, at least.

 

Minhyun's little tricks can't do anything about Dongho's raw physical strength though, as he found out in the middle of playing a game of dodge ball.

 

His body becomes sore every time he thinks about it.

 

* * *

 

_‘Day 3,684, still no sunshower…’_

 

 

Dongho decided they would have picnics and try out a few of his mom’s cooking.

 

Minhyun swore that she MUST be _Jowangsin_ because her cooking is absolutely heavenly.

 

The human just laughed at the fox and decided he would definitely introduce the fox to his mom. "She'd love you as a guest. or maybe as an in-law." Dongho just joked, earning him a very red Minhyun and a very strong hit to the back.

 

He also begged his mom to teach him how to cook, because he _really_ likes seeing Minhyun’s silly contented face.

 

 _'Galbijjim. She definitely has to teach me how to cook galbijjim.’_ Dongho though when he got home that day, back still stinging.

 

The next day, Minhyun doesn't tell him that he could definitely tell the difference between Dongho and his mother's cooking, because he decided he liked the human's proud, bright-eyed face.

 

* * *

 

 _‘_ _Day 3,693, still no sunshower…’_

 

 

Minhyun can’t count how many times he had to tend to Dongho’s small injuries. From attempting to ride a skateboard, to trying to stand up after sitting for too long, he fully grown adult human still somehow has the body coordination of a small toddler and he'd always fall on his ass.

 

His mannerisms are somehow so childlike, full of curiosity and delight at every small thing they do, yet he has the delicacy of a breeze whenever he has to roll a _kimbap_ or decorate one of his yogurts.

 

The fox finds that he is more interested in the human every day they meet. There's always something new to find out, like his own personal mystery box. A day with Dongho never becomes dull.

 

 _'I want to see every single side of him.'_ Minhyun decided after a small incident caused Dongho to fall into the Han River, revealing that he, a boy afraid of flu shots because of needles, actually had a few tattoos on his body.

 

The white tiger tattoo on Dongho's arm amused the fox to no end. For him, the human is nothing more than a little kitten.

 

* * *

 

_'Day 3,697.... Or was it 3,699?’_

 

 

Minhyun realized he had lost count of the days.

 

 _‘_ _Have I really been that distracted?’_ he thought in slight alarm. He unconsciously let out a small sigh.

 

Dongho must have sensed something was wrong because he approached the fox immediately.

 

“Minhyun-ah, what’s wrong? You look troubled.” The human pulled something out of his pocket. “Is it a stomach ache? Do you need medicine?” He offered said medicine to Minhyun.

 

That got the fox’s thoughts back to reality. He smacked the human on the shoulder, earning him a small wince. “No, dumbass,” Minhyun rubbed at the part he smacked, earning a satisfied hum from Dongho, ”I just noticed I lost track of time, that’s all.”

 

“Is that really such a big deal?” Dongho put the medicine back into his pocket. “I mean, The whole point of me waiting with you is so we can kill time, right? Mission accomplished!” He did a little fist pump as celebration for a 'job well done'.

 

The human looked so pleased with himself that Minhyun couldn’t help but smack him in the same spot as earlier.

 

“Ow…” Dongho sourly rubbed his battered shoulder.

 

“I have been keeping count of the days for 10 yea--,” the fox cleared his throat to hide the fact that he was about to say ‘years’, “--10 weeks. I just can’t believe my routine would be broken so easily, that’s all.” Minhyun tried his best to hide his apprehension, which seemed to work, given how dense Dongho seemed to be most of the time.

 

As a man of routine, Minhyun makes a point to plan out everything before the day even starts. Nothing, in the 115 years he has been alive, has been able to detract him from this fact. Not his parents, not his sister, not the weather, not even his own body.

 

 

Until Kang Dongho came along.

 

 

That man has so thoroughly broken down the wall that Minhyun carefully built around himself; it was practically bulldozed. Everything about the human has sent the fox’s world into a whirlwind of new emotions and information that he has a hard time even processing.

 

Every smile from the human sent his stomach fluttering. Every giggle made the world slightly brighter. Every slight touch set his skin on fire. Every time they made eye-contact, he would drown in all the beautiful colors of not only of the human’s irises, but also his pure soul.

 

Minhyun felt like he was ill, yet he also felt like he was in heaven.

 

The thought of being away from Dongho sent chills down his spine, and imagining his life without the man left him light-headed.

 

He almost wished the sunshower never came, just so he can wait with the man forever.

 

So he can be with Dongho forever.

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened in a sudden realization. _‘Oh my god.’_

 

He was in love. Hopelessly in love. With a human male.

 

A sudden wetness on his nose dragged his mind back to reality.

 

“Jeez, don’t splash me!” He looked at Dongho's arm to snatch whatever he just used, then he noticed there was nothing for the human to wet him _with_.

 

Another wet droplet hit him on the face, and then another on his cheek, and then another on his hand. And then it starts pouring on both of them.

 

The fox looked up in the sky in disbelief.

 

It was raining. And the sun was still shining.

 

Dongho’s smile seemed to be brighter than the sun has ever been. “I guess the wait is over huh, Minhyun-ah?” He approached the fox to congratulate him, but then stops to look around. “I don’t see anyone, though. Who could it--?”

 

Minhyun him cuts off, “It’s you, you big dumbass!” he shouted out.

 

Dongho's eyes went wide as saucers, and he was left speechless. The fox dragged him into a tight embrace.

 

“Big, stupid, perfect dumbass. I’m never letting you go, you got that? You better not leave me. You better--!” The fox buried his face in the crook of the human’s neck, hiding his red face from view.

 

Dongho returned the embrace, softly smiling. “I wasn’t ever planning to.” he whispered. 

 

Minhyun's whole head bloomed into a beautiful shade of crimson. He somehow still heard Dongho's twinkling laughter over the sound of all the blood rushing into his ears.

 

 

' _Day 3,701, I finally got my sunshower and, the love of my life.’_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I would like to thank the organizers of this ficfest for giving us a chance to write about our favorite fox Hwang, and I would also like to apologize for how delayed my entry is. This is for prompt #122.


End file.
